Camouflage
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Back at Camp Rock for her third year, Caitlyn is sharing a cabin with the Mitchie for her second year . With lots of twists and turns along the way, how will the year go?
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter for a story I've decided to ****try**** to write for P.O.A.R.D. Although, I don't know for sure where this is going, I'll try to write on it enough to give updates about once a week. It should be a fun story to work on. :)**

**Dedicated to **...Day.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

"Why me?" Caitlyn grumbled dramatically to herself, her steps seeming to drag slowly toward her assigned cabin. Why did Mitchie have to be the one she had to share a cabin with? There would be another girl, but her mind was too upset with the thought of living in the same room as Mitchie for the summer.

It was Mitchie's second year at Camp Rock, and Caitlyn's third. The world was against her though, Caitlyn decided, since she had to cabin up with the lying brunette. The one who was this year creepily obsessed with Shane-and Nate.

Yes, Mitchie Torres was "in love" with both Gray brothers. Absently, Caitlyn wondered why Jason was excluded, but couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought. Jason was saved from the horrible experience of having Mitchie "in love" with him. He was so fortunate.

Reaching her cabin, she took a deep breath before entering, finding Mitchie already there, unpacking her things and humming cheerfully to herself. The other cabin mate, a girl at Camp Rock for her first year, was seated with her back against her bed's head board, reading a book. Caitlyn's frown twisted into a half smile at the new girl's neon green socks with little black stars all over.

"Hey, Caitlyn!" Mitchie's perky voice spoke up when she saw the girl standing in the doorway. Stifling a groan, and refraining from rolling her eyes, Caitlyn forced a smile as she stepped into the cabin and shut the door behind her.

"Yo." Was her only response as she threw her suitcase onto the only unoccupied bed in the cabin, ignoring the feeling of the pairs of eyes watching her a moment.

"It's so great to see you!" Mitchie's cheerful voice spoke up again, her hand patting Caitlyn on the shoulder, and she had to keep from smacking away the touch. She hated people touching her, but decided to be tolerant-today, at least.

"Well, you'll get to see me all summer…" Caitlyn replied, hating the truth of her own words. Mitchie just seemed very fake, petty, immature, and shallow to her. After all, who lied about their entire self to a whole camp full of people?

"It'll be great!" the brunette squealed, bouncing on her heels a little before returning to her own unpacking, chattering on about something or other. Caitlyn tuned her out while she finished her unpacking-throwing everything in her drawers carelessly.

Feeling someone's eyes on her, Caitlyn raised an eyebrow and looked across the room to find the new girl looking at her with a blank expression. Caitlyn tilted her head slightly, as if to ask what the girl was looking at, and received a slight smile. Maybe one cabin mate would be nice.

Nodding silently at Mitchie, Caitlyn rolled her eyes to the new girl, causing the girl's smile to widen, and her eyes twinkle. Mitchie rambled on, speaking yet again about Nate and Shane Gray, but the other two girls paid no attention.

Caitlyn took her chance to observe the new girl more closely, noticing quickly that she was about average height, slender, with green eyes. Her black waves were so dark, they almost looked blue, and was cut off near her chin. With one last glance, Caitlyn confirmed her approval, seeing the girl was wearing black skinny jeans and a plain white tshirt-and of course, those adorable socks.

"I'm Adriana." The girl spoke up, not even noticing that Mitchie was still talking and Caitlyn smiled.

"Caitlyn. Third year." She shrugged, "This is just Mitchie's second year."

"My older sister's last year was last summer," Adrianna nodded, "I think I might have heard something about a Mitchie…"

These words caused the third girl to stop rambling and duck her head, pretending not to hear the conversation between the other two girls as she finished unpacking and hung up a couple small posters of her two favorite Gray brothers.

Feeling like being nice-at least on the first day- Caitlyn changed the subject and directed her words to Mitchie, "Do you have to have picutes of them in here?" she sighed, "They're going to be teaching again this year, so you'll see them in reality-you don't need posters."

"This way I can see them even when they aren't here." Mitchie blinked blankly at Caitlyn, as if her statement made no sense at all, "Don't tell me you tire of looking at them. They're amazing."

"Wow…" Caitlyn muttered slowly, tossing Adrianna a look and mouthing "obsessed" to the dark haired girl when Mitchie's back was turned.

"Personally, I think Jason might be the best looking." Adrianna stated in a perfectly serious tone, but Caitlyn caught the mischievous look in her eyes that Mitchie missed as she turned to the girl in horror.

"Wow," Mitchie shook her head, "You can keep him then. I'll stick with the better looking ones."

"Well, I think they're all ugly." Caitlyn joked, but almost burst out laughing at the look of utter horror on Mitchie's face as she stared at her cabin mate.

"Don't say that." Mitchie snapped, huffily turning back to her things while Caitlyn attempted to keep from doubling over in laughter, Adrianna turning back to her book with a look of great amusement.

It would definitely be an interesting summer, Caitlyn couldn't help but think.

**Sorry it's a bit short… Today I got stabbed by a piece of rabbit wire just above my pinky finger so that joint is getting really stiff, making it hard to type without lots of typos… Now I have to go get a tetanus shot tomorrow. :P**

**Review would definitely help me feel better… Lol**


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry my update didn't come sooner! My apologies! I'll try to do better from now on, though!**

**Dedicated to **...Day.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

The first full day at Camp Rock was always easy for Caitlyn, and she found it even more so since she was instructor that year. The first day was spent mostly getting to know everyone in her class, and going over the very basics.

Everyone she knew from the first year waved to Caitlyn as she walked aimlessly through the camp, reminiscing on the year before.

Most of the campers had left before her the last day because her dad had been running late. In fact, the only campers she had known for a fact remained were the Gray boys and Brown.

_"Do you have a ride?" Shane asked, after waving off the bus load of campers cheerfully. Caitlyn shifted her weight nervously, hating being the last one. All the others had been picked up by their-on time!-parents or ridden off on the bus._

_ "My dad _said_ he'd be here." she replied, giving her newfound friend a half smile._

_ "Probably just traffic or something." Shane shrugged it off, "I'd stay and keep you company, but Brown wanted me."_

_ "Thanks anyway." Caitlyn smiled, "It's was nice meeting you."_

_ "You, too, Cait," Shane's eyes brightened at her compliment, however polite it was, "Hope to see you again next year."_

_ "You're coming next year, too?" she asked in disbelief, glancing down the road to see if her dad had arrived yet._

_ "Absolutely. Nate and Jase said they would be, too, probably." He nodded enthusiastically, "Well, I gotta run."_

_ "Bye, Shane." Caitlyn waved as he took a few steps backward._

_ "Bye, Cait!" he called over his shoulder as he walked away._

_ Tapping her foot in the dirt in annoyance, Caitlyn pushed her hands into her skinny jeans pockets, pondering what Shane had said. Maybe next year would be more fun, and there wouldn't be another "Mitchie" incident. Too bad the brunette had sworn to make it back next year._

_ "Did you…need a ride?" a masculine voice asked from behind her and she spun around in surprise. She came face to face with Nate Gray. Or almost face to face-she was slightly shorter._

_ "Oh, no, my dad's just…really late." She forced a little laugh, wondering where the curly haired boy had come from._

_ "Oh, okay." He smiled, not looking entirely convinced._

_ "No, really, he should be here any minute." She assured him, glancing at her watch before adding a soft, "I hope."_

_ "Well, did you want someone to wait with you?" he offered awkwardly and she shrugged._

_ "It's up to you." _

_ Other than the final jam, Caitlyn had never really had anything to do with Nate Gray- everyone even practiced in their own little groups. They hadn't even talked, really, after the show. Shane had introduced her, but that's about as far as it had gotten._

Caitlyn shook her head to break the memory, pushing to the back of her mind where it should have been all along. It wasn't anything particularly special. Or shouldn't be.

"Hey, what's up?"

With a frown, Caitlyn turned to see who was talking to her, and catching up to walk with her. A smile formed on her face, though, when she saw her preferred cabinmate.

"Hey, Adrianna!" she replied, stopping a moment so the other girl could catch up, "Not much, just kinda wandering around…How about you?"

"I was getting my schedule," the dark haired girl replied, lifting a piece of paper in gesture before scanning it over, "Looks like I'm counseling with…hm, that's interesting."

"What? Who do you have? Oh, man, I hope it's not Mitchie. I want you to actually enjoy your first year here!" Caitlyn's flow of words came dramatically as she grabbed the schedule from her new friend's hand.

"No, not Mitchie," Adrianna laughed, "Look, right there." She pointed at the name and Caitlyn grabbed her hand.

"Nice nail polish." Caitlyn smiled, seeing the girl's bright orange nails before dropping Adrianna's hand and looking at the name that had been pointed at, "Are you serious?"  
"Hey, I didn't arrange this." Adrianna held her hands up in mock surrender, but smiled, "This was all Brown's doing."

"You're going to have so many girls jealous of you." Caitlyn stated with a shake of her head, "Especially Mitchie."

"Oh, well, it's not that big of a deal to me…" Adrianna shrugged as they walked, "I didn't come last year, so I haven't met him."

"I'm sure you'll like him. Shane's pretty nice now." Caitlyn chuckled, "but you might have trouble warding off the fan girls."

"Great." Adrianna groaned, "Well, I'll split them with you."

"What?"

"The fan girls…." The dark haired girl cocked her head, "Didn't you see your schedule? Who you're counseling with?..."

"No!" Caitlyn's eyes widened, "Who?"

"Nate Gray." Adrianna smiled widely, not saying anything about the other girl's slightly pink cheeks.

"Oh." Was all Caitlyn could get herself to say, not exactly sure as to how she felt about it.

** Setting up the story's background, so it's not that interesting as of yet…The next chapter will definitely be more interesting. **** …I'd love to see a couple reviews for this, though….**


	3. Chapter 3

** This chapter is just a little shorter than usual, but hopefully more interesting! I kind of have a better idea of where I'm going with this story now, so the writing process has sped up! Yay for catching up on all my stories!**

**Dedicated to **...Day.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Caitlyn muttered softly to herself as she headed to class. She wasn't supposed to feel nervous or jittery or anything of the sort-at least not for _this_ reason. Nate shouldn't have that affect on her!

Pushing the cabin door open, she let out a soft, frustrated breath before stepping into the room. It was empty except for a boy with curly hair at the front, strumming a few chords before reaching to write something down.

Brown had advised each counselor to be a little early before each class-assuring that they'd be there before the students and have time to go over things with their "partner".

"Hey, partner." Caitlyn spoke up, interrupting whatever task Nate had at hand. Crossing the room, she immediately regretted the words. They sounded so dumb and childish.

However, instead of giving her a strange look-the kind that makes you feel small and stupid-Nate offered a small smile and a short "hi" before gathering up the papers he had out and neatly putting them into a folder.

"Mind if I ask what you're working on?" Caitlyn asked uncertainly, looking over his shoulder now that she'd reached him.

"Actually, yes." He spoke clearly, and his curt tone made Caitlyn fall silent. There was a short silence as Nate finished putting things away before turning to meet her eyes, "Let's go over the lesson."

Attempt number one at being friendly with Nate had failed. He didn't want to have anything to do with her outside of class, Caitlyn thought in disappointment. Was it just her or did he always hurriedly put away personal music projects so quickly?

_It's just me._

For some reason, this fact turned Caitlyn's nervous mood into one of glum silence. Class suddenly didn't look so fun, and she didn't want to be around Nate anymore.

Adrianna reached the designated cabin for her class just a little after Caitlyn reached hers. Instead of finding her "partner" already there, she glanced around the empty room.

"Ah, he's a tardy person." She shrugged, seating herself at the piano in the room, playing an upbeat medley that had come to mind. Maybe working with this Shane Gray wouldn't be so bad. He was later than her, and she hadn't though that was possible.

"Not bad." A voice interrupted her playing, making a discordant sound ring through the room as Adrianna stopped playing in surprise, swiveling on the bench. The guy who stood behind her had a friendly smile on his face and was dressed in casual skinny jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers.

"Although, I could have gone without hearing the ending." Shane winced at the off sound, laughing at her careless shrug.

"You shouldn't have sneaked up on me." She stated with a straight face, testing to see what kind of person this stranger was.

"You shouldn't have beat me here." he shot back, his face also completely blank.

"You should've been on time." Adrianna spoke, fingers wandering back to the keys to play a few notes, but her eyes never leaving the dark haired boy's face.

"Ah, you have me there." Shane flashed a smile, and Adrianna couldn't help but smile also. His grin was infectious.

"Shouldn't we go over plans for the class?" Adrianna asked absently, standing from her place at the piano, surprised to see him shrug.

"Why? We know what class we're teaching. Let's just wing it." Shane spoke without thinking, and she saw the sudden wary look on his face as he went on, "Oh, sorry…unless you want to make some plans?..."

"Hm…that would be more responsible." Adrianna looked at him careful, amused when he looked uncertain, "Nah, let's wing it." She laughed at his obvious relief.

"I think we'll work nicely together." Shane spoke with another smile, offering his hand, "I'm Shane Gray, nice to meet you, partner."

"So how was your guys' first day?" Mitchie asked later that evening, her voice much too perky for such a question.

Caitlyn's mind veered to the events of the day and only shrugged, mumbling something about it being fine. Nate hadn't been very friendly with her, and they even had one run in about what to start with in class.

"It was okay," Adrianna spoke up noncommittally, brushing her dark hair as she shrugged, "Shane seems pretty nice."

"Okay? Pretty nice?! This is Shane Gray we're talking about here!" Mitchie commented with a roll of her eyes, "I still can't believe you two got assign to them, I'm so jealous. I got stuck with this nerdy guy who thinks he is so awesome-I can think of a lot of words to describe him. None of them are 'awesome'."

Mitchie's words were drowned out as Caitlyn sat on her bed, pretending to read a book. Why did Nate seem to dislike her? Had she done something at some point? It couldn't have been their little disagreement-there had to be more.

_Why do I even care?_

** This a little better than the last chapter? I hope so!**


	4. Chapter 4

** I'm not doing too bad at keeping up with my stories-at the moment…. Lol Hope everyone enjoys this! And thank you all for reviews on the last chapter!**

**Dedicated to **...Day.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next couple of classes weren't much better.

Caitlyn couldn't believe she looked forward to Camp Rock all year for _this_. She dreaded classes with him, and wasn't even sure why. When they disagreed on something for the class, Nate was always polite and calm. So why did she always get so angry inwardly at him?

He intimidated her to say the least. She hated the way he always seemed to manage to have more knowledge on any question the student might have. He always did better helping the students with something they were having trouble with. The students obviously preferred him.

It had come to a point where Caitlyn bitterly asked herself what Brown was thinking by giving the magnificent Nate Gray a "partner". Clearly, the guy was capable of pretty much everything. She hated feeling useless or insignificant. And that's how Nate Gray made her feel.

Granted, she doubted he did it on purpose-or she refused to think so-but it still irked her. Entering that classroom each day was the worst moment because he was always working on something. Unexageratingly, every time she entered before the students, Nate was there. Every time he was either scribbling down chords, piano notes, or just lyrics.

And he always hid them briskly when she entered.

Caitlyn hated that feeling.

She hated feeling like he thought she was just another girl in camp that was nosy and wanted to see his work before anyone else. But wait. Isn't that exactly what she _was_? Maybe that was the problem.

Caitlyn hated that fact that she was insignificant to the class and to Nate Gray himself.

As usual, Caitlyn pushed open the cabin door, dark thoughts looming at the forefront of her mind. What secret thing would Nate be working on today? What project would he hide from her this time?

Just as she knew it would be, Nate glanced up from what he was doing-he was seated at the piano this time-and quickly shuffled about to put his things away, lips in a tight line. She wanted him to-just once-look up and smile as a greeting to her. But no, he always glanced up, saw her, and put everything from her sight.

"Hi." She stated flatly, not even bothering to cover her mood. What was the point? He didn't want her there with him, she didn't want to be there with him, he didn't need her there to teach-why pretend things weren't this way?

"Hey." Nate spoke from across the room, just finishing putting everything away (from her eyes, Caitlyn thought bitterly) as the usual silence fell. Even in the silence he managed to make her feel useless.

"Want to go over anything for class?" he surprised her by speaking flatly, setting his bag-all his hidden secret projects- down on a chair at the front of the room.

"Nah, we've got it covered." Caitlyn shrugged, slouching into a seat and pretending to go over the things they (he) had written down for class that day. She read the perfectly organized schedule they (he) had put together. Caitlyn wished her ideas were as brilliant as the ones they (he) came up with for class.

"You okay?" Nate broke the silence a moment later, and Caitlyn looked up to see him sitting on the edge of the small desk in the room, watching her carefully as though reading her mind.

She mentally put up a brick wall. _Get through that, Gray! Hah!_

"Fine." She stated simply, blinking before letting her eyes fall down to the folder before her again. His handwriting wasn't messy by any means. It wasn't the state of perfection that a writing teacher would have, either, though. It was smooth and flowing and Caitlyn loved how it looked.

_Way to find something strange to love about him, Cait._

"Anything you want to change?" Nate broke her from her thoughts again, and Caitlyn lifted her head to look at him before shaking her head. What was the point? The class was perfect as is.

"No suggestions?" Nate asked, giving her a suspicious look to which Caitlyn again shook her head. Students began to file in noisily and she took her chance to look away from his penetrating gaze to watch the cheerful groups find their seats.

Why did he keep asking her about the class plans? Was he trying to get her to admit his superiorness aloud? Caitlyn shook her head slightly, hoping that wasn't the case.

Nate seemed like such a nice guy to everyone else-what did she do to deserve the cold shoulder? Did he have something against her? All through class, Caitlyn pondered on different reasons he could have for disliking her and by the end of the class had mentally made a list of her faults.

But she lost count because there were so many.

Adrianna, however, was fully enjoying her class. Shane and she got along perfectly well and all the students enjoyed their class very much. It wasn't very long before the two got to know more about eachother and Adrianna was thankful for another friend.

"How about Jordan today?" Adrianna spoke up as her and Shane found a table to have their lunch at. Caitlyn was supposed to meet them but texted Adrianna saying she was in a bad mood and was eating at the cabin (hopefully Mitchie would stay away), "Wasn't she adorable with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shane stated simply, not looking her in the eyes because they both knew he'd start laughing if he did.

"Hah!" Adrianna rolled her eyes, "She was totally batting her eyelashes at you. I don't know what it is, Shane, but all the girls in our class think they're in love with you."

"They're eleven. Hardly an age that can comprehend true love." Shane muttered matter of factly, taking a bite of his lunch before glancing up at Adrianna, watching her poke her food thoughtfully. When she looked up and saw him watching, Shane snapped his eyes back to his plate.

"I know," Adrianna laughed, letting the strange reaction to her glance slide, "But they _think_ they are. You have to be at least eight of those girls' crush, and it's so cute."

"They have good taste, what can I say?" Shane grinned down at his food, but Adrianna frowned slightly at the hint of pink on his cheeks.

"I guess so." She shrugged, mind occupied by Shane's lack of input in the conversation that day. Usually they had equal parts in the conversation-oftentimes attempting to talk over each other.

"You do?" Shane's eyes suddenly met her, a smirk playing on his lips as he spoke, food before him forgotten.

"Wha-_oh_." Adrianna realized what she had said and felt her own face heat up at the accidental words, "I wasn't thinking…" she mumbled, looking away from the smirk on his face, "No need to be arrogant." She teased, taking a bite of her food.

"Oh, no, I'm not." Shane assured her, "I'm flattered." Adrianna looked at him curiously, wondering if this was something he'd never forget and tease her about for eternity.

"Well," she attempted to ease her own discomfort by joking, "I couldn't say what I _really_ thought." Shane's smirk grew.

"That could have multiple meanings." He stated.

"I have a boyfriend, so let's just drop this." Adrianna requested flatly, watching carefully to see Shane's reaction. Suddenly he was frowning before looking down at his food again.

Ah, she had spoiled his fun.

** Did you enjoy? What was your favorite part? I love reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

** I don't know if anyone besides me noticed, but I really don't have any sort of organization as to updating any of my stories….so if I'm neglecting one more than the other, just let me know. Lol!**

**Dedicated to **...Day.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.** **And Adrianna.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The breeze drifted by softly, and it would normally cause Caitlyn to smile to herself but tonight, she was oblivious. Mitchie had gotten on her very last nerve that evening. Just when she was about to explode and tell the girl off (in not so nice words) Adrianna intervened just in time, suggestion that Caitlyn go for a walk and that herself and Mitchie watch a movie.

Caitlyn silently thanked Adrianna, not knowing how she would keep her temper without the girl's help. Chances were, she wouldn't and her and Mitchie would be bickering by now-Caitlyn possibly throwing a punch in there somewhere and getting into deep trouble.

So that's how she had ended up alone, walking through the trees beneath the stars. The lake glimmered just to the left of her and the path, the bright moon reflecting clearly on the water's surface. Finally she could relax, which she did.

That is, until she heard footsteps behind her. At the sounds, Caitlyn sped up her steps slightly, feeling her skin crawl at the not knowing who was following her. When the audible footsteps sped to match her pace, she was about to turn and confront the person, but instead found herself jumping to the side at the figure taking a place right next to her.

The surprise of whoever caused Caitlyn's heart to race and the adrenaline ran through her, but jumping aside also almost send her tumbling into the cold lake water. IF that had happened, she knew she'd end up hurting the person.

"Whoa!" the voice sounded slightly familiar, but Caitlyn was more focused on catching her balance with help from his firm grip. They were successful at saving her from a icy plunge, but Caitlyn was far from happy with the position she'd taken.

His strong pull when he caught her hand to help had ended up in her close against his chest. Caitlyn felt her face heat up slightly at the contact, still not knowing whose warmth she could feel.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding as though he wasn't sure whether to be concerned or laugh.

"You scared me." Caitlyn snapped, attempting to push herself away from his chest, but feeling herself freeze at his hands on her arms.

"So I noticed." He sounded amused and Caitlyn narrowed her eyes in annoyance before realization dawned on her.

"Nate?" she gasped, wondering why she didn't notice it earlier. Her eyes were only just catching his outline, noticing his curly hair and barely visible face. The hands dropped from her at the one word.

"Caitlyn." He said simply.

"Are you stalking me or something? I almost fell in the water!" she snapped coldly, "And if I fell in, you would be paying for it."

"I can be out here, too, Cait, this is a public place." Nate's cool reply came, making Caitlyn bristle further, though she wasn't sure why.

"Well don't scare the heck out of people then." She hissed, turning and stalking off angrily. She never thought he'd follower her-wouldn't he be relieved to get away from her?

His warm, firm hand grabbed her arm and spun her to face him, brown eyes not showing any emotion. Caitlyn rolled her eyes at his ability to look blank so no one would know what his thoughts were.

"Caitlyn, what's wrong?" Nate asked in a tone she didn't know he had. His voice was soft and smooth, hinting at worried. Caitlyn shook it off, though, not sure what his ploy was, but refusing to fall for it.

"Just trying to rid you of my presence-that should make you happy, right?" she suggested sharply, hating that she didn't know why he disliked her. Sure, Caitlyn had her share of faults, but didn't everyone?

_Well, other than Nate Gray apparently._

"What?" he breathed, shock and confusion both audible in his tone.

"If you dislike me so much, why don't you let go of my arm so I can leave?" she demanded, struggling slightly as emphasis. Nate's hand fell instantly, but Caitlyn had a feeling he wasn't going to tolerate her stalking off again.

"I-"

"Save it." Caitlyn found herself snapping, "I don't know what it is about me, but there's no fooling anyone. If you want, I can ask Brown for a different class so you can enjoy your teaching."

"Why-"

"Nate Gray," Caitlyn huffed impatiently, "There's no denying that you dislike me, okay?"

"Would you let me talk?!" Nate made her jump by his raised and harsh tone, "Stop interrupting me, so I can put in my two cents!"

"And what would that be? You and I both know that it's true." She scoffed, "Take off your mask of perfection and just admit it, already!"

"Mask of perfection?" the words were obviously spoken with distaste, "I don't know _who_ you think you are, Caitlyn Gellar, but are you calling me _arrogant_?"

"That wasn't quite what I was thinking, but it's close." Caitlyn snapped, "We've been working together for two weeks and you can't give me one positive word or greeting? I'm pretty sure that last year we had become somewhat friends, or was that just you being unbearably polite again?"

"Again?" Nate demanded, "I think you're exaggerating pretty much ever single thing you just said."

"Am I?" Caitlyn seethed, taking a step closer in reaction to her anger, "Or do you just dislike sounding so low?"

"I'm not conceited, if that's what you're implying!" his furious tone met her ears and made her anger flare more, "I didn't come out here to get bashed. I didn't do anything wrong!"  
"Of course you'd think that." Caitlyn scoffed, folding her arms across her chest at his words.

"Did you ever try looking in the mirror and seeing if the accusations you throw are self descriptive?" Nate's cold words caused Caitlyn's anger to boil over as she shoved him roughly.

"You make me so sick! I'm going to ask Brown for a new class tomorrow! Anything to get away from _you_!" Caitlyn shoved him again for good measure before speaking, "How could you-"

There was a sudden silence as Caitlyn's mind had to process the fact that Nate had pulled her tightly to him, arms wrapped firmly around her. His lips felt hot and soft against her own as her accusing words faded away.

**So would everyone like to see more Adrianna/Shane or is that just annoying….I know I like it, but how about you? **

** Reviews are loved!**

(**I think this chapter will be P.O.A.R.D. approved….)**


	6. Chapter 6

** Sorry it's been a bit longer in updating this-as some of you may know, I've been working on songfics (I've created a challenge of them for myself) and so got carried away with that!**

** So, without making P.O.A.R.D. (and any other possible readers) wait any longer, here is the sixth chapter! **

**Dedicated to **...Day.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.** **And Adrianna.**

* * *

Chapter 6

For a moment, she only gasped and allowed him to kiss her, before waking from her shock and kissing him fervently back. There was a twinge of confusion inside of her, but Caitlyn pushed it back as her hands entwined with his brown curls.

Nate broke from her, gasping for breath before turning and melting into the darkness, leaving Caitlyn standing stunned and breathless. Thoughts mixed around her head, overwhelming her.

Why had he done that? Did he mean it? Because she knew she did.

Adrianna left her alone when she got back to the cabin, seeing something was bothering her. Mitchie, on the other hand, only talked away about something Caitlyn didn't bother to pay attention to.

Her thoughts churned late into the night, keeping her wide awake long after the other two had fallen asleep. There wasn't much she could think about-just the same thing over and over. If Nate hated her, then why had he kissed her? None of it made sense to her.

The next day, Caitlyn gathered enough courage to go speak to Brown in the morning. With a questioning gaze, he had asked why she wanted to switch classes and if anything was wrong.

"I…Just don't like where you put me." Caitlyn stated with an impatient sigh at the man's raising one eyebrow, "Can you please just give me somewhere else?"  
"You don't have reason?" Brown looked quite skeptical, "because if you don't, I don't see a reason to transfer you elsewhere."

"Look," Caitlyn huffed, "I didn't want to have to say this-Nate being your nephew and all-but I can't stand working with him. Now, you have your reason so _please _give me a different class."

"Okay, if you're sure…" Brown turned and picked up a clipboard, glancing over the schedule briefly, "Mind I if I ask what's so wrong with Nathan?" His eyes looked up at her curiously and Caitlyn felt like smacking him.

"Yes, actually, I do." She informed him, attempting to keep the smugness from her tone. At the amused look on his face, Caitlyn rolled her eyes and ignored him chuckle before handing a few papers to her and wishing her luck.

The rest of the day was nice. She finally enjoyed class, working with Tess Tyler wasn't half bad. Thank goodness she'd changed or else it would be worse than working with Nate.

Caitlyn was excited about getting involved with the hip hop dance class they'd be teaching together and Tess even looked a little eager to have a partner. It was as if the blonde was a completely different person, a little shier than anyone would ever imagine she could become, but Caitlyn figured that had something to do with the guilt she still felt about how she had acted previously.

After a long class, Caitlyn wiped her brow and called a goodbye to Tess across the room before grabbing her bag and running out the door. It had felt so warm and stuffy in the cabin, that even the warm summer air felt refreshing as she walked across camp.

"And how was your new class?" Adrianna fell into step next to her, looking over a few papers in her hand before glancing at her new friend.

"Definitely an improvement." Caitlyn stated, glancing at a few people passing them, not sure why she was avoiding the dark haired girl's eyes. She still couldn't pinpoint exactly why she hated working with Nate so much and only hoped Adrianna wouldn't ask.

"Well, that's good I guess."

"Yup. I can actually enjoy myself." Caitlyn commented and a comfortable silence fell for a moment.

"I don't get it." Adrianna spoke up after a moment, "Shane is such a great guy and from what I've heard, Nate is too." She shook her head, "But I've only personally been around him a few times." The questioning look burned into Caitlyn's face, but she only kept her mouth shut tightly, lips in a tight line.

She didn't have to explain herself to _anyone _if she didn't want to.

Adrianna raised an eyebrow at Shane's words, glancing around the room to be sure it was empty, "Say what?"

"C'mon, it could be fun." Shane's smile grew even wider.

"But I don't play cupid. I've said that before." She sighed, trying not to think about how much fun getting into Caitlyn and Nate's business could be. It seemed impossible to get Caitlyn to think anything nice about Nate nowadays anyways.

"This is different." He replied.

"Yeah?" Adrianna raised her eyebrows and at his nod, spoke again, "How so?" She managed to keep the blank look on her face, hiding her growing amusement at Shane's animatedness and sudden thoughtful look.

"Well….Um…" he looked at her a with narrowed eyes, "Stop staring at me-I can't make up some reason when you watch me." Adrianna only laughed and rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm to pull him from the cabin and head to lunch.

Several minutes later, Shane spoke up, stopping Adrianna's steps, "It's different because Nate is my brother and Caitlyn is your friend….Lame excuse, I know, but that's all I could come up with-I blame it on your previous staring at me."

"I-"

"Not that I didn't enjoy you staring at me." Shane added on slyly, making Adrianna toss him a look of exasperation as an awkward silence fell. She turned and coninuted their walk to the mess hall, pondering his words internally.

He was handsome. Shane had perfect dark hair that framed his face just right, and his brown eyes always seemed so lit up. Not to mention his contagious smile. So, all in all, Adrianna admitted silently that he was gorgeous. She felt herself blush at the thought.

"What's your boyfriend's name?" Shane's voice spoke up and Adrianna felt guilty for her admiring thoughts of him. She was thinking about another guy while she had a boyfriend. Wasn't that like mentally cheating on him or something?

"Mac." She stated simply, keeping her eyes forward and hoping Shane wouldn't notice her blushing. Shane snorted so Adrianna turned on him with a challenging glare, "Have something to say?"

"Mac….Like the laptop, Mac?" Shane looked as though he could barely contain his laughter-and it only took a few moments for his laughing to escape. Adrianna only walked on, trying not to smile at his amusement.

"What's this guy look like?" Shane finally managed to calm down, "Let me guess, light and slim…and comes in various colors?" His teasing didn't grate on Adrianna's nerves as she had braced herself for, but she wasn't about to joke along or laugh in encouragement.

"He's a football player," she tossed a glance his way and saw the surprised look on Shane's face, "Yes, Shane, he's a lot bigger than you." Adrianna smirked. Shane was far from large. Not that it hindered his looks by any means.

"Bet he can't sing." Shane muttered, but fell silent afterward and Adrianna couldn't seem to hold her smile in any longer.

**I decided to keep the Shane/Adrianna thing going….I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. Since P.O.A.R.D. is the one I'm writing this for, though, I'll be sure to have Nate/Caitlyn in her a lot, though! I'll restrain myself from getting carried away!**

** I currently only have two (I think! Lol) stories (other than my songfics I'm working on) going, so any ideas or suggestions for a storyline to use after I've finished either this or "Love Story" will be taken into consideration! And if I use your idea, the story would be dedicated to you!**

** Enough of my rambling! *waits nervously for P.O.A.R.D.'s verdict on this chapter* **

** Reviews are amazing!**


	7. Chapter 7

** First, I'd like to apologize ahead of time for the very little Nate/Caitlyn in this chapter. It's focused mainly on Caitlyn and later Shane/Adrianna. I know I promised P.O.A.R.D. I wouldn't get carried away with Shane/Adrianna…the only reason Nate is lacking in this is because I want some time to pass before anything more happens-the next chapter Nate will pop up again (hopefully a lot!)! So hang in there, everyone! **

**Dedicated to **...Day.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.** **And Adrianna.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Caitlyn hadn't in any, way, shape, or form prepared herself for running into Nate. There hadn't been one single moment of any of the past seven (she refused to admit to knowing how many days) days on pondering what to say or how to react. So, naturally, when she bumped into Nate-literally-exiting her class, she was rendered momentarily speechless.

The look on Nate's own face, however, didn't seem to show any emotion and the fact irked Caitlyn. Was he not capable of the decency to blush? He had kissed her! Did that mean nothing? Deserve no reaction? Did he forget?!

"Move." She muttered in demand, shoving against his chest (why did she have a tendency of shoving against his chest?) to get him out of her path. Briskly, Nate's hands wrapped around her wrists and shoved them away from contact with him. Caitlyn didn't miss the dark look on his face, either.

"So rude." He murmured, moving to pass her.

"Jerk." Caitlyn snapped coldly, seeing her own word stop him in his tracks. Watching as Nate began to turn slowly to face her, she lost her courage (though, she will always claim she left for his safety-that's how mad she was) and ran off.

Adrianna was typing away on her laptop when Caitlyn stormed in, grateful that Mitchie was absent. The girl could get on her nerves so quickly and now was not the time to bother her.

"Hey, Caitlyn," Adrianna said casually, glancing up at her friend with a small smile that faded away at the furious expression on Caitlyn's face.

"That jerk." She blurted, throwing herself on her bed and burying her face in her pillow, restraining herself from screaming like as she felt like doing. Why did Nate frustrate her so much?

"…You're being a little dramatic, Cait…" Adrianna sighed from across the room, closing her laptop after a moment and sitting on her bed Indian style, watching Caitlyn, "Nate's a nice guy. I've spent more time with him and Jason while being around Shane…and I'm sorry, but he seems pretty cool."

"That's what everyone says." Caitlyn grumbled, her words muffled by her pillow, "Maybe if he didn't treat me like dirt, I'd agree with you!" she snapped, lifting her face to send Adrianna a stern look.

There was a small frown on Adrianna's face and she ran a hand through her chin length, midnight waves. Caitlyn wondered if she knew how perfect her hair always seemed to be, but shook the random thought away.

"Maybe…maybe he just doesn't feel comfortable around you?" she offered sympathetically to Caitlyn. The two girls had become fast friends and Adrianna really hated being in between two people she liked-and she didn't like disagree with Caitlyn, "Maybe you've done something by accident that makes him not trust you?"

"I would on purpose right now I'm so mad." Caitlyn muttered angrily before rolling her eyes, "Adri, he never let me get to know him well enough to even do anything wrong! This is not _my_ fault."

"Well, I don't know, okay?" Adrianna said defensively, shaking her head at the description of Nate's behavior. It sounded so uncharacteristic of him, yet she couldn't get herself to believe Caitlyn was telling anything but the truth.

"I'm supposed to meet Shane for dinner…" Adrianna sighed after a moment, "Unless you still wanna talk, I should get going." Caitlyn raised an eyebrow in her direction and didn't speak for a moment, causing her to fidget and glance around before meeting her brown eyes again, "What?"

"What about Mac?" she asked flatly.

"What about him?" Adrianna shrugged, grabbing her jacket just in case it was cool by the lake before turning to her friend at the door, "Shane and I are just friends."

"If you're sure…" Caitlyn looked unconvinced, "But people are saying-"

"I have a boyfriend. I know we're just friends, and Shane knows we're just friends-even Mac knows that Shane and I are friends." Adrianna shook her head impatiently, trying to let the irritation slip away, "I don't care what people say, anyways."

"Okay, just saying…you guys sure hang a lot." Caitlyn raised her hands in defense, but put on a sly smile before Adrianna could protest, "And you two would make a cute couple."

"Good_bye_, Cait." Adrianna rolled her eyes and shoved Caitlyn playfully before laughing as she left the cabin.

Adrianna played nervously with her fingers, wondering why she felt so fidgety around Shane that evening. The sun was just setting and the two of them were out on the lake, alone in the canoe. Jason was supposed to come, but had wandered off. Shane had mentioned inviting Nate, but told her he was in a really bad mood. So it was just the two of them.

"So." She spoke up, just to break the silence. Shane's eyes met hers instantly and he raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to go on. When she didn't, he looked amused and returned to rowing slowly.

"Funny it turned out to just be you and me." He commented, setting the oars down and staring out at the lake. There was a peaceful silence out, except for the nature sounds and the sun was just lowering in the sky.

Adrianna watched him. It seemed like she did that a lot, but she couldn't help it. Shane looked so picture perfect with the thoughtful look on his face as he watched the sun setting. The slight, warm breeze brushed his hair around slightly and she smiled to herself. Did he know how good he looked?

"You like to stare at me, don't you?" his words broke her from her thoughts and Adrianna felt herself blush (she never blushed!) when Shane looked at her with a slight smirk. Apparently, he had noticed.

Shane laughed at her embarrassment as she flicked her eyes elsewhere, "Didn't you know people can usual feel when someone is watching them?" Adrianna bit her tongue at his words, wishing silently that he'd change the subject, "Hey, like I said before-I don't mind."

"Shut up, Shane." She muttered, only half joking. He obeyed and neither of them spoke for a few minutes, each thinking on their own things. Adrianna felt the thoughts turning in her mind, asking herself why it was she stared at him so much.

"Normally, I'd say this was romantic, but seeing as you have a Mac, I'll keep the words to myself." Shane spoke up, breaking the thoughtful silence and watching her carefully for her reaction. She rolled her eyes. He always referred to her boyfriend as "a Mac" now.

"By saying that out you kind of ruin the whole keeping it to yourself thing." She stated flatly, dipping her fingers into the cool water outside the canoe. The sun was spraying the water with various, bright colors.

"Hm, good point." He murmured, "So I might as well just say so at this point… This is romantic." Adrianna felt her stomach do a somersault at his words and the soft tone in which he spoke, lifting her eyes to meet his.

Shane was watching her with a gaze she'd never seen him look at her with before. He looked so solemn, yet happy and content-and very intense. It made her uncomfortable, hearing such implying words and receiving such a look from him.

"Stop looking at me." She snapped, knowing he would see that he had irked her-she never snapped at anyone. Shane raised his eyebrows at her words and mulled them over a moment.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I said so."

"I don't complain when you stare at me." Shane replied, running a hand through his hair at his thoughtful words.

"I don't stare at you." Adrianna protested.

"Yes, you do." Shane nearly laughed.

"Do not." She stated firmly, getting more irritated by each moment Shane's expression remained amused and the laughter was audible in his voice.

"Yeah, you do." He argued with a chuckle and Adrianna folded her arms across her chest.

"Take me back." She spoke in a low tone.

"What?" this time, Shane only sounded surprised.

"Take me back to shore." Adrianna stated impatiently, looking at him with a stern look.

"Adri, there's no reason to get upset….But you know it's true." Shane spoke uncertainly, figuring out whether or not she was actually mad or just annoyed.

"Don't call me Adri and get me back. Now." she demanded calmly.

"Ok, ok…" Shane began rowing, watching her carefully as he did so but Adrianna kept her eyes anywhere but on him as the traveled slowly over the water, "Are you mad at me?"

"Maybe." She muttered.

"Why're you so defensive tonight? Usually you joke along with me." Shane grumbled, more to himself that her.

"You weren't joking around." Adrianna pointed out in impatience.

"I didn't do anything wrong." He shot back.

"I don't stare at you." She insisted stubbornly.

"You're right." Shane replied, making her relax in relief before hearing his amused words, "You _drool_."

** Haha, Shane, very funny. So mature.**

** I couldn't leave that out, though. It made me laugh. Lol!**

** Awesome people leave reviews. Are you awesome? I know P.O.A.R.D. is!**

** (and if you haven't already, please go read "Two Rebels" I **_**REALLY **_**need some feedback on that oneshot. Thanks!)**


	8. Chapter 8

** So I've updated again so soon! I wrote this in a very short time, because inspiration just randomly came to me. I must say, I'm pretty pleased with what I came up with in this chapter.**

** I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Dedicated to **...Day.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.** **And Adrianna.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Caitlyn twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers as she lay on her stomach on her bed. The book in front of her had been open to the same page for nearly forty minutes. Her mind kept wandered.

Adrianna and Shane were probably having fun together, yet she couldn't seem to get herself to smile at the thought. Every time she thought of them two, her mind took a sharp turn that led her straight to thinking of the curly haired singing of Connect 3, Shane's younger brother.

Scowling to herself, Caitlyn slapped the book shut and sighed heavily. Why couldn't she concentrate? There was no reason to be so caught up in her anger with him, was there? His being a jerk shouldn't bother her so much.

Mitchie entered the cabin, chattering on and on but Caitlyn didn't even bother to listen-she rarely did. Even when the loud brunette mentioned Nate's name with a giggle Caitlyn still tuned her out. Half of the words from her mouth were about Nate and Shane anyways.

In only a few minutes-it seemed like much longer-Mitchie skipped from the cabin, leaving behind a silent and restless Caitlyn. Adrianna wouldn't be back for awhile probably, and Mitchie evidently had plans of her own for the evening. She had the cabin to herself-too bad she was too thoroughly irritated to enjoy it.

Adrianna ignored Shane when they reached shore, pretending to not even see the small smirk on his face. His joke hadn't been taken well-and she refused to think it was anything but a joke. The words left his mouth and Adrianna nearly felt her anger boil over, snapping at him to shut up. Thankfully, they reached land again immediately after.

"C'mon, it can't really bother you so much…" Shane groaned, shadowing her hasty footsteps through camp. Adrianna gritted her teeth in annoyance and remained silent, wondering to herself why she was so irritated by his words. He was right, it wasn't normal.

"Listen, it was a joke." Shane stated, hopping into her path and stepping in her way when she tried to go around him. Rolling her eyes and keeping her mouth shut, Adrianna turned around to take a different route back to her cabin, but Shane gripped her wrist.

"I don't see why you have to let it make you so mad." He stated impatiently, finally losing his amusement at teasing her. For a moment, Adrianna only glared up at him, not even bothering to fight against his strong grip on her wrist. The expression on his face changed and she watched as Shane's eyebrows rose slowly, "Unless…"

"I'd like to get back to my cabin now, if you please, Shane Gray." Adrianna whispered seething, forming a fist with the captured hand in her annoyance at him.

"Wait a minute." He whispered, pulling her closer to him, a curious look on his face. Adrianna felt her heart leap to her throat at his actions and foreign tone. Something wasn't right and she didn't like not knowing what it was.

"Shane-"

"The only reason I can see you getting mad about my teasing you is if…" one of his eyebrows rose above the other and a half smile graced his lips. Adrianna bit her tongue, wondering how he knew something about herself that she didn't.

When his lips dipped down to catch hers, Adrianna felt herself gasp at the sensation, automatically wriggling her wrist to be free from his grip. Shane let go of her hand, but only to press his fingers to her neck.

Adrianna's first reaction was to jerk away, which she did. There was something in the back of her mind, screaming at her to slap him and yell at him before running to reach the safety of her cabin.

But at Shane's wide eyes and flushed cheeks, Adrianna felt herself freeze, not missing the fact that he was still touching her neck tenderly. The scared and hurt look on his face made her will seem to crumble and before she could even think, Adrianna felt herself leaning against him again.

Shane took her actions as approval and pressed his lips against hers, much gentler and sweeter this time. Adrianna couldn't hear the small voice in the back of her mind when their lips moved together-the voice was too quiet to be heard.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Caitlyn pulled herself off of the bed and made her way to the door when she heard someone knock. Why did someone have to choose _this_ night to want to hand out? She was so _not_ in the mood.

The door pulled open, Caitlyn opened her mouth to outright warn the person that she wasn't in a good mood and they had interrupted something very important (not really), but the words faded before passing her lips at seeing him standing there.

"Nate?" she squeaked, clearing her throat in annoyance with her weak sounding tone and remembering to cast him a glare, "Nate, what are you doing here?" Caitlyn didn't miss the way his face was expressionless. Did he not know how arrogant he looked with such a blank face?

She'd seen him smile. He was capable of the cheerful emotion. It was just that he never smiled around her-or showed any other emotion around her except distaste. There was no reason to look so arrogant around her, though, and Caitlyn wanted to smack the look of his face.

"I came to make peace." He stated simply, his tone even sounding flat. Caitlyn felt like smacking some emotion in to his voice, too, while she was at it. Instead, she eyed him up and down, trying to figure out what the deal was. It had to be some sort of trick or something.

"What?" she asked confusedly, hating that she felt out of the loop.

"A truce or sorts, Gellar-do I have to explain what that is?" Nate sounded impatient and slightly scoffing at her, as if she was stupid and he was wasting his time with even acknowledging her existence.

"I know what a truce is, Gray," Caitlyn snapped, scowling at him and wondering how much trouble she might be in for if she decided to kick him. "I just don't know why you're suggesting it. If you hate my guts, then by all means, keep being my enemy. It's not like I don't have any already."

Nate looked at her blankly a moment, taking in her words and the angry tone in which she spoke. There wasn't a sound and Caitlyn felt herself grow uncomfortable and hated the fact he could do that to her. Why wasn't he saying anything.

"I don't want to be your enemy." He finally spoke up, not sounding quite as flat as before.

"Well, then what do you want?" she demanded, attempting to extinguish the flicker of hope inside of her at his words.

"Honestly, I need a favor." Nate admitted, sighing in annoyance, sounding as though it was torture having to ask something of someone he thought so lowly of. Caitlyn internally kicked herself at the sudden sinking feeling.

"I should have known." She muttered, rolling her eyes. Why did she feel so let down that he didn't really care to be at peace-possibly become friends?

"Will you do me a favor, Gellar? I don't have all night." Nate snapped, suddenly sounding very irate.

"Tell me what it is, Gray, and I'll let you know." Caitlyn stated coolly, liking having the upper hand in a conversation. He needed something from _her._ This was a strange twist, and she was enjoying it.

"Fine. Let me in."

Caitlyn stepped back despite his rude words, letting him pass before shutting the cabin door with a thud. When she turned to face him again, she felt the annoyance shoot through her at the sight of Nate seated on the edge of her bed.

"Okay, Gray, what is it?" she raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest challengingly.

**Oooohh!! Shane and Adrianna finally kissed!...Sorry, I was excited for that to happen.**

** Reviews are like a gift of your thoughts, wrapped in an email and enjoyed by me….….In other words, please review because it keeps me motivated to write. [You know you wanna be as cool as P.O.A.R.D.! ;) ]**

** (And if you haven't already, please go read "Two Rebels" I **_**REALLY **_**need some feedback on that oneshot. Thanks!)**


	9. Chapter 9

** Next chapter so soon. :) Enjoy.**

**Dedicated to **...Day.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.** **And Adrianna.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Nate didn't beat around the bush, and Caitlyn liked that about him. Except for her, he was straight out with everyone-honest to the greatest degree on what he thought. Caitlyn wondered why he couldn't tell her what it was he disliked so much about her.

"I need some one to tutor me in dancing." He stated, blinking slowly as if the mere thought of asking the girl before him a favor annoyed him. There was a calm silence in the cabin after his words as they each let the situation sink in.

"Me?" Caitlyn couldn't hold the shock from her tone, forgetting to put in a bit of irritation or coldness into the one word. She only watched as he rolled his eyes, standing from his seat.

"Will you or not?" he asked without hesitation.

"But…but you…_why_?" Caitlyn finally managed, still sounding impossibly confused and surprised. Nate Gray _dance_? She hadn't even imagined it. Other than little tricks on stage, she hadn't even considered his ability in dance.

"Not that it's any of your business," Nate stated darkly, shooting her a glare, "but Brown wants me to learn for Final Jam. And apparently it's "good experience" for future events."

"What about Shane?" Caitlyn demanded, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. She was very skeptical of agreeing to teach him anything. There had to be a catch somewhere-some strings attached.

"Shane has his hands full with his and Adrianna's class." He replied briskly, sighing in impatience, "So will you or not? I have to tell Brown."

Brown made him come ask. The thought amused Caitlyn and she wondered if Nate's uncle might have an idea of the dislike his youngest nephew had for her. The man always did seem to have a strange sense of humor and sending Nate to ask his enemy a favor wasn't out of Brown's area.

"And I'm the only one in camp who could tutor you?" Caitlyn asked in, raising an eyebrow and frowning in uncertainty. That was certainly not true. There were plenty other very talented hip hop dancers in camp this year.

Her thoughts were distracted, though, by the curly haired boys sudden fidgeting. Caitlyn liked him much better this way-uncomfortable. It was definitely an improvement seeing him avoiding the eyes he had previously been glaring into.

"You're the best dancer at Camp Rock." He muttered, sounding immensely irritated at the words coming from his own mouth. The statement sent a thrill through Caitlyn and she fought not to smile.

"You really think so?" she asked hesitantly, tilting her head to the side and watching him carefully. She wanted him to say it like he really thought so. Caitlyn didn't know why she wanted to hear the compliment in his voice, but she did.

Nate lifted his eyes to meet Caitlyn's and she was surprised to see the dark look gone and replaced by something else she didn't recognize. Any anger or irritation she had moments ago been feeling against him, melted away and Caitlyn found herself take a step closer to him.

"That's what Brown says." Nate stated stiffly, the hardness back in his eyes as he stared at her blankly. His words sent a sinking feeling through her that she tried to push aside as she forced a scowl on her face. It shouldn't disappoint her so much.

"Shouldn't known you couldn't give a simple compliment." She muttered, being sure she had spoken loud enough for him to hear before going on, "I'll do it, whatever. Get out."

"You will?" the surprise on Nate's face almost made the coldness between them disappear, but Caitlyn was hurt internally and wouldn't let herself fall for his change in emotions so easily again.

"That's what I said, not get." She snapped, pointing to the door. Nate's eyes roved to the door she was pointing at before landing again on her face, one eyebrow a little higher than the other.

"Wh-"

"I'm doing it for Brown, Nathanial, not you." Caitlyn cut him off, not wanting to hear him ask why. She didn't even know why! The excuse came off the top of her head, though and she felt like kicking him (literally) out.

"I was going to ask when, not why." Nate replied calmly, watching her with a hint of amusement and Caitlyn felt her face heat up. Darn her stupidity of replying before hearing the question.

"Leave." She hissed, grateful when he obeyed, casting her a blank look before disappearing outside.

**I'd really like to see lotsa reviews! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

** I'm on a roll with this story currently. Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to **...Day.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.** **And Adrianna.**

* * *

Chapter 10

"No, no, _no_!" Caitlyn huffed, running a hand impatiently through her hair in her irritation. She thought this would be easy, that he would be a fast student. Apparently, she couldn't have been more wrong.

_When she woke up that morning, Caitlyn dressed and grabbed her phone, seeing a new text message. It wasn't a number she recognized and she read it with a furrowed brow. The irritation filled her quickly at the demanded text-signed "Nate"._

_ "Where'd he get my number?" she whispered in anger, sending a curt text back, promising herself to snap at him about it later. _

_ "What?" Adrianna asked, standing at her dresser, brushing her hair with a small smile, "Did you say something?"_

_ "Nate texted me." Caitlyn grumbled in reply, throwing her phone on the bed before grabbing her Converse and pulling them on, "How he got my number, I don't even want to know."_

_ "It wasn't me!' Adrianna spoke up with a laugh at Caitlyn's accusing look. _

_ "Good." She sighed, standing and pulling her hair into a ponytail, "I'm gonna kill him…I bet it was Shane! I bet Shane gave him my number! Ugh!" Adrianna was watching her carefully, but remained silent until Caitlyn turned to her slowly, one eyebrow higher than the other, "Speaking of Shane….You got in late last night..."_

_ "Yeah, so?" Adrianna rolled her eyes, waving her hand carelessly as if to dismiss the fact, "We were having fun." Adrianna internally cursed the heat that she felt rising to her cheeks at her own words. She hated blushing. She never used to before!_

_ "I see…" Caitlyn nodded, still looking suspicious, "And what did you guys do that kept you out until after midnight? Curfew is eleven and I fell asleep waiting for you to get back…Get lost in the woods?"_

_ "Uh, no." Adrianna chuckled, "We aren't that stupid."_

_ "Well?" _

_ "Well, wait, Cait?" she asked folding her arms in front of her, "What do you want to hear? That we ran off and got married?"_

_ "Not quite, but it's not like you to be so late-and after curfew…"_

_ "Yeah, well, like I said-we were having fun." Adrianna shrugged, ignoring the fact that she was obviously blushing as she grabbed her guitar and dashed from the cabin, casting Caitlyn a mischievous smile before disappearing._

"Well, then how would you do it?" Nate snapped, turning to Caitlyn with a scowl, sounding more like the teacher than the student at the moment. It was nearly nine and they'd already been working on dancing for an hour.

"The right way." She tossed the words at him with a roll of her eyes. HE hadn't done it very wrong, really, but she was fed up with being stuck in the same cabin with him so long. When she'd agreed to teach him, she thought it would be easy-after all, it wasn't an unknown fact that Nate Gray was talented in many areas.

Caitlyn had just never expected him to be such a perfectionist about every little step, making everything take twice as long.

"Care to show me, _teacher_?" Nate spat, stepping exaggeratingly away from the center of the room and gesturing for her to take the floor, "Since you apparently know something I don't."

"Of course I do. I'm teaching you-_remember_?" she glowered at him, but took a few steps forward, taking a deep breath before showing the quick, upbeat series of steps she had criticized him about. Finishing with near perfection, Caitlyn smiled to herself and stepped back, "Like that."

"That's how I did it." Nate stated flatly.

"No, it's not." She frowned, watching him challengingly. Nate only groaned and turned so he wasn't facing her, hands in his hair in obvious frustration. After a moment, he turned back to her, a blank look on his face.

"I can't satisfy you, can I?" he sighed, sounding tired. Caitlyn wondered if maybe she was being a little hard on him. He was doing really well and definitely a quick learner. Raising her eyebrows, she noticed how sweaty and worn out he was. She had been pushing him hard.

"Go through it again." Caitlyn said simply, not answering his question. This time, she watched carefully as he did his steps, never before having imagined Nate Gray dancing hip hop. It was an intriguing sight, "Okay, here's your problem," Caitlyn began walking over to him, her words making him stop suddenly, "You-"

"Can't do anything right for you." Nate snapped and Caitlyn's glare shot to his face as she stood in front of him. A silence fell and she considered what she should say to his rude statement.

"You're not trying hard enough." She shrugged simply, eyes passing over his sweaty and flushed face, "Okay, here's your problem." Caitlyn pressed a hand against his chest firmly before looking up at him.

Nate's eyes seemed to burn into hers, the questioning look on his face making her want to fidget. She was mortified with herself to feel the blush creeping into her face but attempted to ignore it as she spoke again, "You're too stiff-stand up straighter, too. That helps with the breathing."

Her other hand rested against his chest and Caitlyn avoided his eyes as she went on, slowly spreading her hands out to rest on his shoulders, "Shoulders back, too." Caitlyn found herself saying much softer than before.

His skin was warm from the effort he was putting out and she could feel the heat seeping through his thin t-shirt. That was the closest they had ever gotten since…and Caitlyn suddenly remembered that they had kissed. How, she did not know, but somehow she had managed to push the thought from her mind, refusing to think about it.

"I think I get it." Nate stated in a low tone and Caitlyn looked up at his eyes, nearly jumping back at the hint of a glare he saw there.

"Let's, um," Caitlyn cleared her throat, screaming at herself to regain her composure-maybe he hadn't noticed that it had melted away momentarily, "let's see you try it now."

"No, I'm done." Nate stated, crossing the room to grab his bottle of water, frowning when he found it empty, "Tomorrow same time?" he asked, already heading toward the door, at Caitlyn's slight nod he nodded too.

"You should stretch-" she began to call, but Nate tossed her a look that let her know that he knew.

"I will at the cabin." He informed her flatly, "And then I'm definitely taking a shower." Nate tossed over his shoulder, "Don't be late tomorrow."

"Whatever, bossy." Caitlyn muttered to herself, turning to grab her own empty water bottle as she left the cabin, focusing on how good the cool, night air felt-and definitely _not _thinking about Nate needing to take a shower…

**So, what's everyone think thus far? Do they hate eachother or not? Lol **


	11. Chapter 11

** I meant to put up this chapter so much sooner than I did. Sorry if I got your hopes up too early, P.O.A.R.D. with my tweet the other day! Things just didn't work out….But! The new chapter is here now-freshly written. I literally just saved it! So here it is in all it's unedited glory!**

**Dedicated to **...Day.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.** **And Adrianna.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Caitlyn didn't sleep well. It had been four days of working with Nate and she still couldn't figure him out. What had she done that made him hate her so much? And why did she almost feel like she hated him equally?

The questions wouldn't go away as she tossed and turned, finally sitting up in bed and looking at the clock. It was only six thirty and she was already wide awake. No one actually had to be up until nine-breakfast being at nine. She grumbled quietly to herself at having two hours to kill somehow.

The other two girls were sleeping peacefully and Caitlyn tried to be as silent as possible as she gathered her clothes and slipped into the bathroom to change. It was going to be a hot day, she could tell already by how warm it felt even so early.

After brushing her hair and putting it in a ponytail, Caitlyn changed from her pajamas to bright red shorts and a black tank top, not bothering to grab flip-flops before slipping soundlessly from the cabin.

She reached the edge of the lake and sat down in a small area surrounded by some bushes. It was a nice little spot that felt secluded from the camp a little ways away. Two hours was a long time to just sit, though and Caitlyn began to feel bored within the first few minutes.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention, though, and she stood to sit in view of the not often used path, hoping that maybe it was Adrianna. She could really use someone to talk to. It was dumb to hope it was her friend, though-the girl never got out of bed until the very last minute.

Instead, in the still dim early morning light, Caitlyn could tell it was Nate and for some reason didn't bother to stand and leave before he reached the shore of the lake. She was a few yards away, feet just barely in the water as she watched him. There was no need to make her presence known and ruin the peace of the sunrise. Most likely he was just taking a walk and would be gone soon.

Contrary to her expectations, Caitlyn cast another glance over to wear Nate stood and felt the surprise jolt her when he pulled his shirt off and stepped into the shallow water. Great, he was going to go swimming and ruin her solitude-just her luck.

Caitlyn couldn't tear her eyes away from him, though, completely absorbed and curious. It was undeniable that she had admitted inwardly how good he looked shirtless, though she'd probably jump off a cliff before telling anyone.

For a few moments, Nate just stood watching the sunrise. Just when Caitlyn began to wonder if swimming was really what he had in mind, she saw him slip into the cold water and disappear from sight.

Caitlyn waited to see how long before he surfaces again, gasping at the cold temperature of the lake against his most likely warm skin. It seemed too long. She held her breath, feeling a little fidgety. He would come up soon. Why wasn't he coming up for air?

In sudden wave of concern-Caitlyn hated that feeling for him-she stood up and brushed herself off, eyes never leaving the place where he had slipped under water. It had been too long, it felt like eternity. Uncertainly, Caitlyn walked over toward where Nate had gone under water, feeling her heart begin to speed up.

What an idiot she felt like when Nate surfaced and she nearly fell backwards in her surprise. There was only a split second for Caitlyn to realize how perfect he looked all wet with the sun coming up behind him. His curls were plastered to his face and neck and she felt herself swallow slowly at the image. What was wrong with her?

"What're you doing here?" his words didn't sound disgusted as she had expected and braced herself for, but completely caught off guard.

"I…uh…Actually, I was here first." She stated simply, taking a small step backward and almost tripping. So as not to make more fool of herself, Caitlyn sat down and avoided Nate's prying eyes.

"Were you spying on me?" Nate asked in surprise and Caitlyn felt her face heat up at his words. What a immature question!

"No." her clipped reply came as she shot him a glare, "I was sitting out here minding my own business when you came over and decided to swim."

"You were watching me." He said it as a statement, a frown gracing his lips as his fingers played with the waist deep water around him. Caitlyn didn't bother to reply, but glanced him over again, blushing before returning her eyes to his face.

"Who goes swimming at seven in the morning, anyways?" she grumbled, rolling her eyes and folding her arms over her chest.

"Um, obviously me." Nate scoffed, pointing out the obvious.

"It's cold." She stated.

"I'm not afraid of cold water." He shot back, and Caitlyn scowled at him.

"Yeah, me either."

"Come in, then." Nate instantly challenged her. Looking at him in annoyance, Caitlyn realized she had walked right into that trap. Now she had to-because she had to prove that she wasn't scared of a bit of cold water to swim in.

"I'm not in my bathing suit." She stalled, realizing that he wasn't either-just some shorts-and she knew what he would say.

"Me either." Nate shot back with a small smirk at her obvious excuses.

Opening her mouth to come up with another excuse-for that's exactly what it was-Caitlyn had to swallow a scream and focus on not inhaling the cold water she was suddenly submerged in. Nate had pulled her in.

** Uh-oh…I think it's fair to say he's in a load of trouble for that…I'd kill him if it were me. Hate when people dunk me…well, he didn't dunk her, I guess, because she wasn't in the water yet….but still!**

** Anyways, is anyone missing Adrianna/Shane parts? People want to see more of them in the next chapter? Let me know.**

** Reviews are great bits of advice! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

** Sooooo….There's like fourteen inches of snow outside right now….usually I like it, but this time not so much. Also, it kept my dad from coming home!!!! Ugh. And they're calling for more snow tonight…**

** Anywho! Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**Dedicated to **...Day.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.** **And Adrianna.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Automatically, Caitlyn surfaced, thankful she had hadn't ended up in an even deeper area-standing up the water reached her shoulders. For a moment, she only coughed and attempted to catch her breath, but then she caught Nate watching her. There was unexpected amusement on his face even though he wasn't smiling.

"Jerk!" she snapped, splashing him in the face where he stood only a couple feet away. Nate turned his head in attempt to dodge her splash but when he faced her again, water was dripping down his cheeks and he laughed.

Caitlyn was taken aback by his laughing, though, surprised that he was actually showing a good mood around her. All too soon she was fighting back a smile. Successfully hiding her own amusement, she headed for shore, a glare plastered on her face as she tried to bring the irritation back.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked from behind her, suddenly sounding serious and she whirled on him with an angry expression.

"No thanks to you." She stated.

"I was just playing around." Nate defended himself with a frown, "Guess you just can't take a joke." Caitlyn took him by surprise and threw herself at him, succeeding in her plan to force him under water.

When he surfaced coughing, Caitlyn tossed him a smirk, waiting for him to say something. Nate kept coughing, though, and she began to feel a little sorry for being so aggressive toward him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that." the words escaped her before she could catch them, not missing how Nate suddenly became quiet at her unexpected words and the hint of concern that was audible in them.

"Cait-"

"Shut up, I'm freezing." Caitlyn murmured, turning to walk out of the water, wishing she had been planning on getting wet-at least then she'd have a towel. His arm slipped around her waist, catching her by surprise as he easily kept her from going anywhere and pulled her back to him.

"What's the deal?" she demanded squirming uncomfortably at his arm against her, definitely not used to the contact. Even tutoring him they both kept their distance-a very wide distance, at that.

Nate just half smiled at her obvious discomfort and pulled her closer until she was against his chest. She felt herself blush and tried to keep her mind from freezing, wondering for the first time that morning if maybe it was all a weird dream.

The fact that her cheek rested against his shoulder, though, told her it was real-along with the fireworks going off in her mind and the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Caitlyn swallowed nervously when Nate's other arm wrapped around her, too, and she had to keep from freaking out and pushing away.

The sun was pleasantly warm against their shoulders, and Caitlyn enjoyed the feeling of her face and neck drying from the now completely risen sun. Hesitantly, she pressed her hands to Nate's sides, blushing at the contact with his bare skin before slipping her arms to wrap securely around his waist.

It felt so right to be there with Nate-holding him and in his arms. She wondered why they had always acted so hateful-her mind refused to believe it was real at the moment- and gone through so much irritation with each other.

She kissed his neck and smiled slightly to herself at the feeling of Nate tensing. It wasn't until her lips brushed against his jaw that Caitlyn considered the fact that maybe she was jumping ahead of herself.

When Nate dipped down to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth, though, Caitlyn knew it wasn't just her. They definitely had something special-even if only for that passing moment.

Adrianna refused to worry. Caitlyn was up before her and that was unusual, but chances were that her friend just couldn't sleep. The sounds of the camp waking up were calming and she quickly dressed in bright blue jeans and a black t-shirt before slipping on some shoes.

There was a bit of a breakfast rush when she reached the mess hall, automatically finding her eyes scanning the crowd for a certain face-and not Caitlyn's. She hadn't seen Shane in a couple days-outside of class, that is. They were always polite and formal while teaching-it kind of took the fun out of it, too-and parted ways along with the students.

Admittedly, she had been avoiding him. Things were mixed up after that night and Adrianna honestly didn't know where she stood with Shane-let alone her own boyfriend! It was cheating, sure, but having Shane right there in front of her daily, but not having seen Mac in weeks seemed to make the issue seem less crucial. And this feeling alone she knew was bad.

Catching sight of Shane seated in a corner alone, Adrianna gathered up what little courage she had and crossed the room to sit down right next to Shane, turning to look him square in the eyes.

"Good morning!" she spoke in a singsong voice, wondering inwardly where her good mood had appeared from. It couldn't be Shane's presence cheering her so easily, that would be wrong.

Shane looked at her suspiciously, weighing her words and the situation at hand very carefully before speaking carefully, "Good morning."

"Where's your breakfast?" Adrianna asked, realizing he didn't have a plate or tray before him and no sign of food was in sight.

"I didn't get anything."

"Why not?" she raised an eyebrow, watching him carefully and feeling fidgety when Shane took that chance to search her face. He sighed. "Look." Adrianna scooted slightly closer to him so no one around would overhear her words, "I know things are weird between us-I get that-but can't we pretend that nothing happened and stay friends?"  
"You want to pretend that…." she wasn't sure if he looked hurt or relieved at her words, "…it didn't happen?" At her solemn expression and curt nod, Shane slid further down in his seat and nodded slightly, "Fine."

"We still need to go over a couple things for class," Adrianna quickly moved the subject on to something else, pretending not to notice Shane's staring straight ahead and his tightened jaw. She hadn't made him happy and he wasn't listening as she went on to explain a few things about class.

"Okay, are you hearing anything I'm saying?" she sighed in annoyance a few moments later and Shane slowly turned to look down at her. His eyes looked dark and he was missing his usual smile.

"No." he spoke honestly. Adrianna held his stern gaze before abruptly standing.

"I'm going to go get some food." She stated simply, waiting until she was a safe distance away from him before sighing heavily and running a hand through her hair. What was the right thing to do? She thought what she'd done was right, but she really couldn't take Shane's quiet, angry self.

She hadn't known that one night would mean as much to him as it did to her.

** I'm sure my Naitlyn fans were happy with this chapter… :)**

** I love reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

** I do apologize for this chapter taking so long to put up. I had about half of it written when writers block struck me a little bit, but I think I've gotten past it now. I'm wondering if I should begin to end this? I don't want to drag it out too long, but don't want to cut it too short either. So let me know what you think! :D**

**Dedicated to **...Day.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.** **And Adrianna.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Caitlyn wasn't sure how long they stood there, Nate's arms around her, keeping the chill of the water from making her shiver. After he his perfect lips had almost properly kissed her, she couldn't meet his eyes anymore and instead resumed her position of her cheek against his warm shoulder.

Her heart was racing-no doubt about it-but so was her mind. Was this going to change things between them? He kissed her before and nothing changed-would that happen again? Would they be arguing and throwing insults tomorrow-or even later that day?

Finally, she felt Nate shift and forced herself to meet his eyes, admittedly pleased with the bright look in his eyes and half smile on his face. "Are you cold?" he asked huskily, as if it was some secret and Caitlyn felt the butterflies in her stomach.

At her nod, Nate's hand wandered to the small of her back as he led her out of the brisk water and offered her his discarded shirt. She pretended not to notice, too embarrassed to even shake her head no-and he didn't comment.

Without even speaking, they somehow both ended up at the Gray brothers' cabin and Caitlyn hesitated before following him inside. Still no words were spoken as they passed by sleeping Shane-Jason was already gone-and slipped into the bathroom where she was offered a fluffy towel.

Caitlyn busied herself drying her hair and Nate disappeared from the room, but she refused to leave in case he was changing. She had definitely humiliated herself enough for one day and decided to play it safe.

When Nate returned-in dry clothes-she avoided his eyes and awkwardly left the silent cabin. How long would they remain silent? Caitlyn wondered if when the rest of the campers woke up, it would break the spell and they'd be enemies once again.

"I need to change." She muttered when they reached her cabin. Caitlyn pretended not to notice Nate's fingers brushing against hers obviously intentionally before he nodded and she ran off.

As she changed, her mind worked frantically. Would he be gone when she left the cabin? Would they see each other later and pretend nothing ever happened? Adrianna and Mitchie were both gone as she rushed around, muttering annoyed at herself for her clumsiness as a few things were knocked to the ground. Did Nate have that much trouble changing? She doubted it. He didn't seem nearly as on edge about everything.

Finally, only a few minutes later, Caitlyn had on dry clothes- green shorts and a gray t-shirt with her trusty Converse. Her hair wasn't as hard to brush as she expected and she didn't even bother with makeup-she rarely did.

It would be a lie to say she wasn't a little surprised to find Nate gone when she exited the cabin, high spirits suddenly crashing to the ground where they shattered and were walked on in her mind.

It would also be a lie to say her heart didn't leap to her throat when she caught sight of him in line for breakfast when she entered the mess hall. Caitlyn ignored the feeling, instead skimming the crowd and seeing Shane and Adrianna seated in a far corner.

When she reached the table, Caitlyn suddenly noticed that neither of them were talking loudly and animatedly with abundant laughs and smiles. Had the whole world turned upside down that morning, or what? The tension was so thick she felt as though she could take a hammer to it and still not get through.

Instead of her usual cheerful greeting, Caitlyn just announced a general "good morning" to the two and took her seat, quickly pretending to be absorbed in her food. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Nate taking a seat next to Jason at the same table as Lola and Peggy.

Jealousy churned in her stomach and Caitlyn stabbed at her eggs much more violently then usual.

The rest of the day went on as normal, but Caitlyn couldn't get herself to keep from remembering that morning. As far as she knew, they were still on for Nate's dancing lesson that night and she wasn't sure if she looked forward to it, or dreaded it. There was no way of knowing what to expect.

So when she walked into their usual cabin they used, Caitlyn put in some music on low and tried to get the beat to help her relax. She didn't want to feel this nervous. She shouldn't feel nervous at all. The sound of someone else entering made her stomach drop, though and she refused to turn around.

"You're ten minutes late." Caitlyn snapped, unable to keep the hostility from her tone. It was a habit to speak sharply to someone when trying to hide what she was feeling inside because she didn't want to be hurt.

Caitlyn's lips pressed tightly together as she waited for his sharp, scoffing response but instead she nearly jumped at his hands resting lightly on her sides. She hadn't even heard him come up behind her and her mind scrambled for something to say or do.

"Let's not fight," Nate whispered into her ear with a sigh, "Let's stop pretending."

"Stop pretending what?" Caitlyn demanded challengingly, spinning around to face him and realizing her mistake much too late. She hadn't realized in what close proximity he was standing.

Nate looked uncertain a moment and Caitlyn tried to keep from holding her breath. He could take his words back and they'd be back to their normal arguing selves, or he could give a better explanation and then…who knew what would happen.

"You know what I'm talking about." He stated weakly, worry shadowing over his face at her steely gaze at him.

"Do I?" Caitlyn raised her eyebrows at him, but not making any move to remove his hands from her sides.

"I give up, Cait, I don't want to go on acting like we hate each other…" Nate sounded a little desperate at this point when it appeared Caitlyn wasn't going to give in to his suggestion.

"We _don't_ hate each other?" she challenged. The hurt look on his face made a flicker of guilt and sympathy shoot through her and Caitlyn bit her lip before reaching up to touch his cheek, "Because you sure convinced me otherwise…"

"I don't hate you." Nate looked insulted that she could think such a thing, standing stock still at her touch, as though afraid any movement would make her change her mind.

Caitlyn didn't know what to say so only dropped her hand and let her gaze fall to a space over his shoulder. The thoughts were swirling around in her head and she wasn't sure what to think. What if it was a trick and he was just going to laugh at her in a minute if she gave in? She didn't want to be hurt.

"You don't believe me." Nate sounded hurt and lifted her chin so she would have to look at him once again, "We have something, don't you feel it?" he whispered, running a finger over her lips and unbeknownst to him, making her heart pound harder.

She felt her will breaking-and fast. Nate's brown eyes seemed to bore intensely into hers and Caitlyn found herself reminding her lungs to breath. The moment felt very thick as if just the wrong words could ruin the entire moment.

"Maybe." Caitlyn found herself whispering, willing her pounding heart to quiet down and her shaky hands to be still as she reached up to rest her hands on his neck. The simple words caused a half smile to grace Nate's lips and he pulled her against his chest.

** Not the best chapter ever….but still something, right? **

** I need opinions on whether to begin the end or keep it going just a bit longer…So review, maybe?**


	14. Chapter 14

** I suck at updating quickly and this chapter sounds a bit forced at places. With that said, read on and review! ;)**

**Dedicated to **...Day.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.** **And Adrianna.**

* * *

Chapter 14

The night was very dark as Adrianna lay in bed that night, shoving aside the nagging worry she felt. Caitlyn has barely made it to the cabin before curfew as was normal now that she had lessons with Nate.

The smile on her face told Adrianna something good had come of it and she made a mental note to interrogate Caitlyn in the morning. As for that moment, she just wanted to be swept away, allowing her mind to replay the events from the night Shane kissed her.

_Adrianna could still feel the burning sensation on her lips from the kiss as Shane's tight grip on her hand led her to the deserted cabin. She didn't know where Jason and Nate were, and her thoughts were too mixed up to even ask or care. _

_Moments later Shane's hands were on her waist, pulling her against his chest as his lips brushed against her own, his shallow breaths warming her face. Her heart was pounding so hard, Adrianna was convinced Shane would be able to hear or feel it. _

_The cabin was silent as she reached up to run a hand through his soft hair, keeping her eyes shut tightly as Shane kissed her so deeply. His fingers trailed down her cheek and neck, making a shiver run down her spine._

_When they broke apart for air reluctantly, Adrianna felt her cheeks burning as his dark eyes bore intensely into hers. She couldn't get any words to pass her lips and waited to see if he would speak. He didn't and it remained silent._

_She couldn't help but smile against his lips when they tripped, landing on one of the beds with his weight squishing her, "I can't breathe!" Adrianna whispered teasingly, pushing against Shane's chest as he propped himself up on his elbows._

"_Wow, I have that affect on you?" he murmured, eyes twinkling playfully and making Adrianna laugh and wrap an arm around his neck._

"_You're so cheesy." She muttered as his lips pressed against hers again, one of his hands resting on her skin where her shirt had ridden up slightly. The feeling made her stomach do somersaults, but Adrianna only returned the favor by sliding her hand along his back beneath his thin t-shirt._

_His skin was hot and smooth beneath her fingertips and Adrianna was sure she was getting light headed for several reasons. Not even in her wildest dreams had she allowed herself to imagine things like this with Shane. Mac had never been this romantic or passionate. In fact, their kisses were short and boring compared to Shane's._

The memory came to an abrupt halt when Adrianna heard Caitlyn say a cheerful goodnight, but she only murmured a response. Just with reminiscing she could feel her face burning ad bit her tongue.

The next morning dawned bright and cheerful and Caitlyn woke up slowly, feeling more relaxed that morning than she had any other. Nate had done so well the evening before and she was already beginning to look forward to tutoring with him that evening. First, though, she had to meet Tess for class after breakfast.

Dressing in a rush, she managed to scamper from the cabin before Adrianna was even fully awake. She had a funny feeling that her friend wouldn't be in the mood for her cheerfulness, what with the…whatever it was that was going on between her and Shane.

Nate was seated at a table alone when she entered the large, crowded room. After getting her food, Caitlyn took a deep breath and sat next to him-not too closely, though. There was a heavy silence and she quickly began to doubt her choice at accompanying him.

"Did you sleep well?" his words actually made her jump and look up at him with wide eyes. Caitlyn nodded slowly before turning her eyes back to the food she was poking mercilessly.

"You?" she forced the one word out, chancing a glance up at him and smiling at the amused look on his face, "What?"

"Relax, Cait," Nate spoke soothingly and she tried to obey, but didn't have time to reply before Adrianna and Shane slid into seats across from them, "Hey, guys."

"What's that?" Shane asked abruptly, pointing with a look of disgust at something Caitlyn had on her plate.

"It's called scrambled eggs, Shane," Caitlyn rolled her eyes, not missing the curious look Adrianna was shooting her at sitting with Nate.

"Nu-uh, eggs are supposed to be yellow, not white." He shook his head briskly, "They're pale."

"Some eggs are paler than others." Caitlyn shrugged, but snapped her mouth shut suddenly at the feeling of Nate's warm hand on her leg. Hoping her face wasn't pink, she tried to strike up conversation between Adrianna and Shane, but they both seemed suddenly quiet and she soon gave up.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" Nate directed his question at Caitlyn, glancing at his watch.

"Yikes, yes, I'm going to be late!" she muttered, standing abruptly and saying a quick goodbye to the quiet people at the table.

"I'll walk you." Nate's words too her by surprise and Caitlyn froze after slinging her bag over her shoulder and gave him a scrutinizing look. Maybe they really could be friends-they were off to a good start.

With a curt nod, she didn't say anything as he easily fell into step next to her, remaining silent until they were almost to their destination.

"Same time as usual tonight?" he asked softly, grabbing her hand and causing Caitlyn to come to an abrupt halt.

"Yeah, sure." She couldn't help but smile at the feeling of him lacing their fingers together, "I'll see you then." Nate gave her a shy half smile before squeezing her hand and walking off.

** Yeah…so part of this sounded a bit forced-because it was. I hope it was decent enough to satisfy people who have been waiting FOREVER. So sorry about the wait-let's hope it doesn't take that long again. Reviews would motivate me to write more faster! **


	15. Chapter 15

** P.O.A.R.D. I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated this in…FOREVER. O.o I'm going to start working on this again! I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**Dedicated to **...Day.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.** **And Adrianna.**

Chapter 15

Adrianna tried to keep her cheerful countenance up through the entire lesson with Shane that day, but he didn't make it easy. By the time everything came to a close and the kids were rushing out of the room, Shane had successfully snapped at two students, remained silent for most of the lesson, and scoffed at several things Adrianna had said in teaching.

"Don't you dare walk out that door yet," Adrianna snapped threateningly, causing Shane to stop in his tracks, one hand on the door in his haste to leave. He should have known he had this coming.

"Class is over, I'm done here." Shane replied flatly, turning to face her with a blank expression.

"If you can call it a class!" Adrianna paused, but when he didn't argue she went on, "You can't keep this attitude up, Shane. And I won't put up with being made fun off by my supposed partner!" she nearly flushed at the memory of Shane's taunting remark at one point.

"Don't like the way I teach, find someone else." He snapped, pushing the door open and letting it swing to slam shut behind him. Adrianna felt her anger boil as she cleaned up from the class, swearing to set Shane straight before the sun set.

Why in the world had he acted so arrogantly? She had done _nothing_ wrong.

Caitlyn wasn't sure what was more nerve wrecking-the fact that she had another lesson with Nate in just a few minutes or the fact that she had no idea in the world how to act around him. In the end, she decided the problems went hand in hand.

The music was already playing and she was already going through some advanced dance moves when Nate entered the cabin. She could feel his eyes from behind her, but refused to screw up her routine so kept on. It wasn't until the end of the song that she stopped, breathing hard and sweating already that she acknowledged his arrival.

"Set it for track number four and we'll start there," she spoke in her business-like tone, purposely not meeting his eyes, "Same routine as last time. Let's get you to perfect it."

Nate, not saying a word, obeyed and took his place a couple of yards away from her. They went through the moves in synchronization. Caitlyn almost smiled at how well he appeared to be doing as she watched him from the corner of her eyes.

Already in just the few lessons they'd had together, Nate had managed to advance considerably in his skills. He'd loosened up, stood taller, and Caitlyn had to admit to loving seeing him dancing. There was just something captivating about his movements.

They were so close to finishing with near perfection when Caitlyn felt the wind knocked out of her and the a sharp pain in her head. Opening her eyes with a groan, she found herself looking into Nate's guilty expression.

"What happened?" she asked gruffly, reaching up to put a hand on her aching head.

"I…tripped." Nate spoke shyly, biting his lip. Caitlyn's lips twitched but she fought the urge to smile at his blushing face. How had she never noticed how cute he could be? Especially when embarrassed.

"Why did you trip?" Caitlyn frowned, still uncertain of how to act around him now, "You're not usually clumsy."

At her last statement, Nate's expression change to one of hurt and Caitlyn almost wanted to take back the words. He rolled off of her, lying on his back on the hardwood floor with a sigh. She didn't move.

"When are you going to stop treating me like this?" his soft voice met her ears. Caitlyn swallowed dryly at his tone. She knew she wasn't acting right. It was so easy to fall into her old habit.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to sound confused, but Nate wasn't fooled. The cool floor felt nice against her back, but just as she was about to stand up, Nate propped himself up on his elbows, his face over hers.

"When are you going to stop treating me like useless trash that can't do anything even close to right?" his expression was stern and Caitlyn felt the guilt wash over her.

"I-I'm sorry…" she hated the weak voice she spoke in, but couldn't help but notice the sparkle in Nate's eyes at her words.

"I didn't mean to trip. It was an accident," Nate pressed his lips together before going on, sounding uncertain, "I got distracted…I guess I should pay more attention to what I'm doing and stop watching you dancing…"

Caitlyn felt her face flush. It was unnerving thinking he had been so distracted by her dancing. She wasn't _that_ good.

"Haven't I always told you to ignore everything else and pay attention _only_ to what you're doing?" Caitlyn couldn't stop the flow of words and frown. This had been one of the key points to their first lesson. How could he have forgotten that crucial tip?

"Haven't I told you that you need to stop talking to me like that?" Nate whispered, raising his eyebrows in question as he stared at her intently. She fidgeted, feeling badly for making the mistake so quickly again.

Nate smiled softly at her, using the hand that wasn't propping his head up to stroke her cheek before turning her chin so she was facing him directly, "Let's start acting like we really care now."

With that, Nate dipped down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Caitlyn smiled against his lips and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck as she fingered his curls with a sigh.

"What do you say we try that again?" Nate murmured with a smile, "Without distracting each other."

** YAY. I finally updated this. :D I'm so happy with myself. Reviews would be appreciated and encourage me that people are still interested in this story. ;D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear readers…..**

**I'm still alive…**

**Finally writing again. **

**Now… Are any of my old readers still out there? This story is for YOU people who have been waiting YEARS for an update. SO SORRY. **

**I'm a horrible person.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Adrianna. And the shame of leaving this story idle for so long.**

Chapter 16

The sun was just beginning to set when Adrianna finally found Shane. She swore to set him straight before the end of the day and she meant it. Well, actually she'd swore 'before the sun set' but unless he cooperated…that didn't seem very likely.

"Shane," she snapped, finding him sitting on the edge of the dock, legs hanging over the edge. He either didn't hear her or was pretending not to. She guess the latter explanation.

"Don't act stupid," she rolled her eyes, standing behind him with her hands on her hips, "I know you can hear me-you're not deaf." When he still didn't respond or react in any way, Adrianna felt her temper boil over, "You're such an idiot!"

There was a splash after she pushed him into the water and Adrianna grinned to herself in satisfaction, squatting down so she could speak to -she predicted- the angry Shane when he surfaced.

"What the-" Shane coughed angrily, but she interrupted him.

"Maybe you shouldn't ignore me, jerk," she frowned, no offering her hand to help him out of the water. Adrianna wasn't stupid-she knew he'd pull her in as revenge, "Are you ready to actually talk to me now?"

"This water is freezing, Adrianna," Shane hissed, "What's your problem?"

"Your attitude," she glared, "I don't know why you've been treating me like dirt, but it had better stop." The sun had completely set and Adrianna noticed that only a lingering glow was shining across the lake.

"I didn't do anything," Shane's glare matched her own. Adrianna huffed in impatience and closed her eyes a moment to remind herself to control her temper. When she opened them again, she noticed Shane's thin t-shirt clinging to his body. He was probably cold.

"You know that's a lie!" she spoke harshly, "You've got to be more cooperating in class or I'm going to suggest to Brown that he kicks you out!"

"Like he'd do that to his own nephew," Shane scoffed, flicking his hair out of his eyes, "You know he wouldn't."

"You should stop expecting special treatment," Adrianna hissed, "Because one of these days you _aren't _going to get it-and what're you going to do then?"

"You've already shown me what that's like, Adri," Shane snapped, surprising her with the ferocity of his words. Taken aback for a moment, she didn't know what to say.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, "Don't blame me for you attitude issues!"

"I didn't expect special treatment from you," Shane spoke in an even tone, but the anger behind his words could be heard in his voice, "But I expected you to at least treat me as an equal-not like dirt."

"I didn't-"

"You think I want to pretend that we don't have feelings for each other?" Shane demanded furiously, "You think I like being told that you can just brush it aside, like I was nothing?"

Adrianna froze as his words met her, the realization that what she'd done was hurtful. How would she have felt in his shoes? Opening up to someone completely like that, knowing what a risk it was, and then being brushed aside as if you were no more than a momentary thing?

"I'm sorry, Shane…" she felt the guilt wash over her. She had never meant to hurt him. But there was Mac. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why had they let things get so out of hand?

His icy glare didn't change as he came to stand in front of her.

"What else can I say?" Adrianna sighed, wrapping her arms around her as she felt small next to Shane, "I really am sorry."

"Did it mean anything at all?" Shane asked flatly, sounded very guarded as if he was bracing himself for rejection… Again. She searched his face a moment, wondering about the feelings she had for him. So this is what her relationship with Mac had been missing. Could she ever go back to a routine-like relationship with him now? It would seem so dull.

The moment Shane shook his head slightly and began to walk past her, she realized she hadn't answered his question – his _important_ question. She'd gotten too caught up in her thoughts and he took it as a no.

Her hand grabbed his arm as she jumped in front of him, meeting his eyes and feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach at his gaze. The expression on his face would be intimidating if she hadn't known it was just to cover the hurt.

"Yes, it did," she hurried to say, wanting only to tell him just _how much_ it all meant to her. But what could she say? She wasn't good with words. She wasn't good at expressing herself. Nervousness made her stutter and mix up words, so she just hoped her answer was enough.

"Do you mean that?" he asked, expression softening slightly and showing her just how vulnerable he was at the moment. His sad eyes begged her not to hurt him, to make him feel lower than he already did.

"I always mean what I say," Adrianna stepped closer to him, grabbing to hold his cold, wet hands and squeezing them, "Except when I said I wanted to forget what we have… I lied. I said what I thought was right, not what I wanted."

"What about Mac?"

A lump rose in her throat. She knew things were complicated before, now they were even more so. She had to make a choice, that was the right thing to do. Could she do that to Mac?

_For Shane, yes._

"I choose you," she whispered, feeling nervousness course through her body. It was her turn to brace herself for rejection. This was a jump for her. Maybe it was for him, too, but at the moment it seemed a bigger risk since she'd have to talk to Mac and explain why things had to end.

And what about when camp ended? Mac would still be around because she'd be at home, but where would Shane be? Could he really fit into her life?

"Right now," Shane stated sarcastically, making Adrianna's spirits take a nose dive. He sounded like he didn't believe her. His walls were still up and strong, "But what would you do if your _wonderful_ Mac walked up at this moment?"

There was a peaceful silence across camp, but there wasn't peace in Adrianna. She felt as though these next few moments were critical – which they definitely _were_. A decision had to be made, and the choice would affect the rest of her life.

But her heart had already made the choice, there was nothing to think about or reconsider.

It was only a moment before she had reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring that he was still stiff and unresponsive. His eyes bore into hers, but Adrianna was determined to make him believe her.

"Then I guess I'd feel sorry for his disappointment. I'd tell him the truth, but I'd come back to your arms afterwards," she whispered, standing on her toes to rest her forehead against his.

Finally, his gaze softened and she felt him wrap her in a firm hug. He was soaking wet, but didn't seem to take any notice as he kissed her cheek softly.

**I don't deserve reviews, but I really WOULD like to know if any readers are still lingering…. ? **


End file.
